Christmas in Tokyo
by Talliya
Summary: The Love Me Section gets a new mission! This was created as a Secret Santa gift for PK-Alice on dA.


_**I do not own any rights to Skip Beat!**_

It was Christmas in Tokyo again and President Takarada was as boisterous as ever. He assigned Mogami, Kotonami, and Amamiya to design the LME Christmas cards. They were less than thrilled.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! Christmas just really isn't my thing, you know?" Chiori complained as they sat down at a table in their section's little room.

Kyoko chuckled, "Well it could be worse. We could be being made to fill them out and deliver them to everyone as well."

Kanae shuddered, "Don't say that! He might hear you!"

They all paused and looked around the small space quickly then stared hard at the door for a few moments before sighing in collective relief.

"I still don't understand how he thinks this is going to help us "recapture what we've lost"." Chiori grumbled.

Kyoko shrugged, she wasn't really sure either, but she wanted to make a really cute card anyway. Having a hand in the design meant that they couldn't allow their darker natures to present themselves while they worked on them. However, if she heard Jingle Bells one more time… she might put a Shinigami in the card designs just to be miserly.

Kanae upended a plastic container onto the table and Christmas cards from previous years scatter across the surface. "We're supposed to get ideas from these."

Chiori picked on up, it had a picture of an old style temple on the front surrounded by large trees, the whole scene was covered in snow. There was a warm glow shining behind the paper-thin walls. It looked rather cozy. She opened it and read the inscription aloud, "To all those who the Light touches, be Merry and Rejoyce! For in this Temple God has saved all, and lets his Light filter out the darkness in all souls."

They all stared at it blinking. "How is that festive?" Kyoko asked.

"Are they all like that?" Kanae picked up another whose cover was of a jolly fat man in red with a bulging bag of gifts over his back. "May Heaven's Light redeem you on this most Holy of days."

Rather scared now Kyoko picked up another, this one with stylized snowflakes scattered across its cover. "A Savior has been born to you, He is Christ the Lord. Luke 2:11."

Chiori picked up another, the cover that of a wrapped gift, "Peace and Happiness lie in Family."

Kanae looked up, "Well that one wasn't so bad." She opened another with an angel on the front, "May the Lord bless you and yours this Christmas."

"Ugh, can we make ours more… fun?" Kyoko asked, "These are all so spiritual. How did anyone survive them? Plus, I thought these were company cards. Yet none of them seem to even have the company logo on them."

The other two women shook their heads. "It is strange that they don't say something like: LME wishes you a Merry Christmas." Chiori said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Kyoko grabbed some card stock from a pile left for them by the door. "Well first off, what do we want to be on the cover?"

Chiori held up the one with snowflakes, "I like the snowflakes idea, it's simple and gets the point across."

Kanae smiled, "Or we could just put a large Christmas Tree on the cover."

"Or a Christmas tree with snowflakes falling around it!" Chiori clapped her hands excited. They may not see the point in holidays, but they loved being productive.

Kyoko nodded, "I like that idea, Moko?"

Kanae nodded her head, "I like it too. So a Christmas Tree with Snowflakes around it." She began sketching on a piece of paper. Once she was finished - the other two having simply watched her - there was a beautifully decorated Christmas Tree standing in a mound of snow with stylized snowflakes filtering down around it.

"That's beautiful Moko! I didn't know you could draw!" Kyoko's eyes were huge with awe.

"I don't do it very often." Kanae said quickly. "Now, what should they say?"

Chiori screwed up her face in thought. "How about we have three different sayings?"

The other two nodded, "That sounds good, but what should they be?"

"Well one could be 'LME wishes you a Merry Christmas.'" Chiori threw out.

"Alright," Kanae wrote it down on the back of her drawing.

"We could have it say, 'Season's Greetings from LME'." Kyoko said thoughtfully.

"That works too." Kanae put that down on the back of her drawing as well, then wrote 'Best wishes for the Holidays. From our family to yours. LME'. Then she showed it to Chiori and Kyoko.

"I like it!" Chiori stated.

"Me too." Kyoko agreed, "Let's go show it to Mr. Sawara and see what he thinks. If he likes it we can hand the design over to President Takarada."

They all stood up and left the room in search of the Head of the Talento Section of LME. Once they found him they handed him the design to look over.

"What do you think of it Mr. Sawara?" Kyoko asked.

"I think they're splendid ideas. But why are you doing this?" Sawara had not been informed that the company card needed redesigning. Especially since cards had already been sent out a week before. It was currently Christmas Day after all, most people weren't even working today.

"President Takarada had us do it because we were here instead of doing something for Christmas." Chiori answered him.

"Ahh, well I'm about to head home to my family. Why don't you run it by the President?" They nodded and he got up and went home.

They approached the President's office with trepidation, one never knew what they would find inside that place. Kanae knocked on the door and it was opened by someone dressed as one of Santa's Elves. "Yes?"

"We have the new card design that the President asked us to make." Kanae held it up.

"Do come in." The man stepped back and open the door for them. They walked into a veritable Winter Wonderland. The president was dressed as Santa Claws and seated on a couch conversing with several people that none of the girls knew.

"Oh! Come over here my lovely Love Me Section!" Takarada waved them over when he saw them, they all cringed a little at the title but went over as bid. "These are some of my lovely friends from the publishing department. You have the new Christmas cards yes?"

They nodded and handed over the paper, "We figured we could use the same picture, but have different sayings inside." Chiori said.

The president looked it over, "This is fantastic! I knew I could count on you three!" He handed the paper over to the men sitting across from him, "You see? This is the kind of thing we need!"

The two men looked it over and nodded, "Who drew this?"

Kanae raised her hand slightly, "I did."

The president looked at her mildly shocked, "I thought you had simply copied it from somewhere."

"No." Kanae said.

"We came up with two ideas, of using just snowflakes or just a Christmas tree, but then decided to put both together. So Kotonami drew it. It was amazing to watch!" Kyoko supplied.

The men nodded in unison and the two from publishing looked back down to read the inscriptions. "Yes, I dare say these will work splendidly. We'll get to printing them right away."

The two men left with the design and the president turned to the three young women. "I'm having them handed out at my Christmas Party tonight. Don't forget that you three will be among my Elves along with several others."

All of their faces drooped, "Yes Mr. President."

As it turned out, they did indeed have to pass out the Christmas Cards that night. The only real complaint they had about it however, was their costumes. They were done up in little red dresses with green stockings and white high heels with puffy little tufts on the toes and little green pointed hats with bells on them perched on their heads. Completing the outfits were little bell necklaces and black leather belts around their waists. Kyoko had never felt so awkward in her life!

Merry Christmas PK-Alice!


End file.
